Blackmail
by Doreiku
Summary: Takeshi finds out the identity of Dark. What to do with the information? Blackmail, of course. And who would make better slaves than Daisuke and Satoshi? Takeshi/Satoshi/Daisuke. Pure Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue of a very smutty story. xD Enjoy the Takeshi-ness.

* * *

_**Tonight at 9:00, I will be stealing the Kami no Yami.**_

_**Dark**_

Takeshi reread the note for the tenth time. Nine O'clock. So any minute now his father would be scrambling out the door, yelling about not to wait up for dinner. Little did he know, dinner would not be cooked tonight. Thus making "waiting up" unnecessary.

This benefited both of them.

The reporter peeked outside his room, and just as he predicted, Detective Saehara was bustling about, screaming about being late, and rushed out the door.

Perfect.

With all liable obstacles out of the way, Takeshi returned to his room, grabbed his camera and back pack, and sneaked out his window. His father had banned him from spying on the Dark Case. Obviously, there was something to hide. And Takeshi had every bit of mind to find out _what_.

… **... **

Takeshi settled himself inside a crammed corner beside the item to be stolen. His goal tonight: discover the precious secret and/or have an interview with Dark. The later held his grade for his journalist class and the next article he was to write, though when did he ever care about punctuality? His ultimate goal: Discover something worth something.

… …

Dark soared above the museum waiting to be plundered. Daisuke continued ranting about being careful, the usual precautious lecture. He definitely took after Emiko. Though Emiko's mothering skills could not be used to coddle Krad into compliance, thus the Phantom Thief always controlled the missions.

Silently flying through a window closest the object of interest, Dark was 'surprised' to find no one other than the infamous Commander Hiwatari waiting in a far corner. Just a shadow to the world and his mind.

"Commander." Dark acknowledged. Though the said teen appeared from the doorway, not the corner that he addressed. Shrugging it off, the Phantom Thief scooted closer to the concerned mirror.

Satoshi sneered at the curse, "Welcome, Dark. You're quite prompt when it comes to stealing."

Dark assumed a hurt expression, "I never make a lady wait either. I've never once been late for one of these dates."

"So you are equating a woman to me." Hiwatari scoffed, shaking his head, subtly sidling near Dark.

"Well, you were pretty convincing that time…" The thief reminisced, "And Dai thinks you're as pretty as a girl. Just don't tell him I told you."

Inside, Daisuke was shrieking. He hated sharing a body and mind.

The thief suddenly made a move for the Kami no Yami, catching the commander off guard. Dark clutched at the mirror hastily, ignoring his tamer's warnings. A bright light flashed, blinding everything within sight.

"N-Niwa?" Satoshi's voice rose above the passing calamity.

"H-Hiwatari? Wh… What happened?" Daisuke asked. Dark no longer controlled his body, leaving Daisuke at the scene of a crime.

"The mirror." The commander responded, "The magical properties prevent any other type of magic to contort it. Dark was only shocked, like a slap on the hand."

"O-oh…Dark's going to be made when he wakes up. This is the first time he's failed at stealing something."

"He can deal. I'll see you tomorrow at school, Niwa." Hiwatari exited the room, knowing that Daisuke wouldn't dare steal the object now.

"Yea… see you…"

… …

Takeshi couldn't believe his eyes. Dark was Daisuke? Daisuke was Dark?

A sly smirk grew on his face. This was _exactly_ the kind of material he wanted. The kind of material easily distributed and manipulated.

* * *

I smell smut


	2. Chapter 2

Due to a certain someone urging me to write -cough- Kaida Nyghtwalker -dies- I've finished the second chapter

So, please review and goad me further.

* * *

"Hello, boys." Takeshi exclaimed as he climbed onto a chair next to Daisuke and Satoshi. They were sitting together, only making an easier target.

Niwa looked up briefly before returning to some sort of nasty homework assigned the night before, which, as Takeshi remembered, he did not do. Bringing himself back to the task at hand, the reporter slowly whispered, "Or should I say 'Hello Commander and Phantom Thief Dark'?"

Satoshi lifted an eyebrow. The only response Takeshi actually expected from him, and finding this unsatisfactory, turned to the response he knew would start the fun.

"W-What do you m-mean?" Daisuke, wide-eyed and stuttering profusely looked to Satoshi for help, thought the failure only shrugged.

"I have adequate proof. There's no denying it." The reporter splayed out an array of pictures faceting Dark with Satoshi… then Daisuke with Satoshi. "And if you think it isn't enough, I have audio. Also, I can frame Commander here with conspiring with the enemy. Your father will love that one, won't he?"

This provoked the wanted reaction from the nonchalant teen. Blue eyes flared and challenged the reporter. "What do you gain by doing this?"

"Hehe…" Takeshi grinned, "Funny of you to ask that. I've been lacking people to swear their undying loyalty and servitude."

"You want us to be your slaves?" Satoshi deadpanned.

"Just for a week. Maybe an interview with Dark, cuz' you'll need something to write about, Commander, when you're doin' my homework."

"No." Hiwatari denied. Takeshi only grinned wider, and then brought his attention to Daisuke.

"Now, Dai, you wouldn't want everyone to know you're Dark, would you?" He said gesturing to the room they occupied, "All these girls would just hunt you down. Then under pressure, you'd start dating. Not just one, but a few of them at a time. You'll walk in on your mom crying about how you got three girls pregnant and refused to pay child support. Your dad might cheer you on, yes. But, is that really worth your father's approval? You'll be forced to rent, yes rent- you'll be poor- rent a trailer. And not one of those doublewide ones. You don't need that, since your knocked up girlfriend will be double wide with your eighth child and as the children spew from under your bed and fall out of their cradles, you'll remember you were given a chance… from me..."

Daisuke looked to be on the verge of crying. "N-no…"

"That's what I thought. Now are you ready to be my slave?" Takeshi smiled.

Forlorn, Niwa nodded.

The reporter looked at Satoshi, expectantly.

However, Hiwatari rebutted the look, "Why should I be your slave? You have nothing against me."

"And that's where you're wrong." Takeshi sighed, as if exhausted, "Audio? Remember? You knew Daisuke was Dark all along. I don't think the city of Azumano will appreciate that very much. Wasting their tax dollars like that."

The indifferent teen gauged Takeshi's eager façade then looked to Daisuke. The boy sat nervously, eyes at the floor, twiddling his thumbs with unusual interest.

Inwardly groaning, Satoshi agreed.

"For you first task, I'll need your homework." Takeshi said, grabbing the bunch of papers of Daisuke's desk and hurried to his own seat.

**.. …**

"Daisuke" Takeshi sang, leaving the kitchen to look for the subservient friend. "Are you done cleaning the bath-?"

The reporter took one look at his friend and all words ceased. Daisuke was bent on all fours, butt jutting and waving in the air, attempting to scrub that hard to reach place, while the red shorts he wore enhanced the stimulating visual.

Hearing his name, the redhead peered up from sweat drenched hair, When Takeshi only stood there gaping, Niwa returned to the floor, cleaning and swaying hips to some song replaying in his head.

Blushing, Takeshi retreated past the commander washing dishes and into his bedroom. His body was on fire. He needed some sort of release to ease the flames.

Immediately he ran to the bed, nearly knocking the posts that held it up, comfortingly petting the raging heat inside his pants. Yet in seconds there were no pants, only that same inferno driving him insane.

Not even bothering to take into consider that two of his friends were in his house, just a creep away, Takeshi began stroking himself, groaning from intense feelings.

It had come to his attention that masturbating to a male as a bit… odd. Though he himself was odd, this was a bit different than just "odd". When he first found himself gawking at a man's butt, Takeshi thought it was something to try. And being an open minded person with connections, he did just that.

Calling upon a few of his father's good looking coworkers one night- for he recognized their lewd eyes undressing him before- the experiments began. And in that one night, he knew he was gay.

No one else knew this. Although he didn't particularly hide it, if someone wanted to know, he'd be keen to tell about his late night adventures with grown men.

But at the moment, there was no one to help him extinguish this burning feeling, so he settled himself against his bed, eagerly fondling himself into completeness.

"Saehara, I have corrected your homework, scoured your dishes, and sterilized your-

Satoshi stood at the boy's doorway, stripped off all senses saving eyesight. His 'master' by contract was… masturbating. Hiwatari's muscles wouldn't move, leaving him stranded to watch this horror unravel.

Faintly aware that someone wanted his attention, Takeshi opened one eye, interrupting a graphic fantasy involving Daisuke, only to stare face to staggered face with the Commander.

His hand dropped to his side as he raked his mind for an alibi. Although a different approach seized his mind, "Since you're my slave…"

"No." Satoshi responded sincerely. The disgusting notion sent his mind spinning.

"Well then, I'll have to call Daisuke in. He's naïve; he won't even know what's happening." Takeshi scoffed, and began calling for the redhead.

However Satoshi quickly interrupted his exclaim. "Don't."

"Who else is gonna get rid of this?" The reporter inquired, pointing to the infernal arousal.

Taking a deep, overlooking breath, Hiwatari stepped forward, demonstrating his decision. Daisuke was precious, swathed in a brilliant white light. Though white is the easiest color to tarnish. And thus to force him to dirty his hands in semen and desire was torture to Satoshi's fond mind.

"How…" Hoping Takeshi would laugh and expose this ordeal as a joke, Hiwatari joined the reporter on the bed.

"Mouth."

With that shameless order, Satoshi knelt between the teen's legs to perform a tactless service. Takeshi instantly moaned, the hot mouth wrapped around and embraced his torrid manhood, a moist tongue worked to douse the fevered plague.

Grappling the Commander's hair roughly, a surge of pleasure shot through his sweltering body. Takeshi twitched, thrusting into the inviting mouth, accidentally choking the male.

Satoshi made a vague sound of annoyance tinted with remittal. Having studied anatomy, Hiwatari knew of the sensitive areas of a male, bringing this into account, the Commander allowed a finger to trail to the backside of Takeshi's shaft, massaging the spidery vein residing.

Over stimulated, Takeshi gave a yelp and quenched the fiery desire possessing his body by generously donning a mouthful of cum to Satoshi's willing orifice.

However, Hiwatari did not see the generosity of the act, and effectively spit it on the ground in disgust.

Takeshi reveled on his bed, mulling over the pleasant feeling, until a crude, cutting voice interrupted, "Are you satisfied now?"

Dazed, the reporter nodded.

The Commander stood, exiting the room. Takeshi's shrill voice stopped him, "Tell Daisuke to get his sexy butt in here."

Incredulous, thinking that their deal was breached, Satoshi refused.

"Not for that, you perv." He commented, feigning repulsiveness, "He has a mess to clean up."

And he pointed to the white glob of fluid on his bedroom floor.

* * *

I attempted humor at the end...

-shakes head- I'm horrid at comedy, much suited to angst.

So, review. The more I get, the more I'll write.


	3. Chapter 3

The taste was still there. Thirty seven hours later and that horrible taste still plagued him. Kind of bitter, definiitely salty. Every bit Takeshi- every bit disgusting.

Satoshi forced himself not to gag. He at least had that much dignity left. And to allow himself the pleasure of scratching out his throat would incur Niwa's worry. Or scar the boy forever.

Although it wasn't a direct order, Takeshi hinted that they would be staying the night. The teen watched Daisuke pop a movie in the DVD player, wearing a large red t-shit that he was practically swimming in. One of Takeshi's orders. And of course the boy was forced to wear only his boxers underneath. Perhaps he wouldn't be the cause of Niwa's ebbing mentality, the teen thought,- Takeshi would.

Hiwatari held a bit more luck than the redhead, his attire ordered to be a pair of slacks out of the innards of Takeshi's closet. No shirt. He felt uncomfortable. Definitely. But hopeful that Takeshi's attention would be less likely to stray in Niwa's innocently lewd direction.

Beside him, sitting ever crudely- one leg hanging over the arm of the couch, the other weighing down Satoshi's legs- Takeshi winked and let his gaze slowly climb Hiwatari. This proved reassuring, though sent the same waves of disgust as that horrendous taste. Takeshi's eyes stopped molesting Satoshi when he reached the teen's face, which held as much malice as several hazings combined into one eternal night of hell, and he suddenly became interested in the TV sitting in front of them.

Niwa sat on the floor ahead of the couch, completely oblivious to his promiscuous and lethal friends behind him. Takeshi's bedroom was movie playing was garish and loud. Takeshi's (normal for once) order: Bring the movie theater to him. Of course that meant he should be following theater seating protocol, but when Satoshi pointed that out, Saehara only moved his foot a bit, digging into the teen's genitalia.

Little did either of Takeshi's slaves know, the movie playing in front of them was none other than the years top rated horror film. So, they watched as the opening played depicting a small child ravaged beyond recognition and three things eating its bloody flesh.

Niwa gasped in horror.

Satoshi eyed the reporter in wonderment.

And Takeshi, "Aw! That is so cool!"

"Daisuke, will you be alright?" Hiwatari asked his friend, knowing all too well the boy's tolerance to horror flicks.

"I-I'll be okay..."

... ...

Satoshi wanted to slap him. He truly wanted to throttle the kid against a surface of he contained himself and pushed the foot away from his middle. Takeshi placed it back and resumed massaging the area. It was obvious only one of the three was watching the movie at this point.

Despite the place and time, Hiwatari felt himself responding from the touch which disgusted him more than having that same taste in his mouth for thirty eight hours straight. Perhaps if Niwa wasn't directly in front of him he would indulge in the promising pleasure. Though as his concentration diminished- one of the major reasons he strayed towards abstinence- and Takeshi's foot "accidentally" slid into the teen's pajamas Satoshi began to wonder if "no" was an answer.

After several tantalizing minutes of resisting powerful feelings of hatred and desire, the foot suddenly jerked out only to be replaced by Takeshi's hand. Satoshi was hard. Completely turned on. Takeshi's hand trailed up the length of his friend's clothed shaft, eager to touch bare flesh. Eager to have Satoshi's cock fill his mouth. Eager to be fucked senseless.

Though that could wait for another night.

Takeshi liberated his slave's manhood from the pajama pants, lowering his mouth to swallow the entire rod. A sharp tug on his hair conveyed Hiwatari's rebuttal. How could Saehara even be thinking about doing this with Niwa in the room?

The reporter wasn't deterred by the silent question and answered with a sly tap at Satoshi's dick, nudged his head in Daisuke's direction, and tapped the member again. Hiwatari's eyes opened in alarm, shaking his head vehemently. Niwa doing that... No. He couldn't bear to think of it.

Smirking, with knowledge of compliance, Takeshi ran his tongue along the backside of the shaft, eagerly drawing a lustful no escape other than revealing this sin to Daisuke, Satoshi rested his hand on Saehara's head and wondered just how the kid got so damn good at servicing men.

For a moment Hiwatari worried about Niwa seeing them through the T.V.'s reflection or hear the debauch sounds of sucking cock- suction creating a cluck every time the head hit the top of Takeshi's mouth accompanied by the slick noise of adultery. These thoughts of being caught left his mind, just like every other inconsequential thought, and he paid attention to the more intriguing things. Like how Takeshi's throat seemed to coil around him.

Firsts were always shortlived. But Hiwatari couldn't see why people would want this to end so soon and fought his body's natural response to such vigorous stimulation. He gave a brief tug at Takeshi's hair, warning him to either slow down or stop completely. Saehara ignored both options and chose his own method- dipping his tongue around the teen's head and sucking a bit harder than necessary.

"Saehara..." Satoshi whispered callously, attempting to push the reporter off of himself. He could feel the orgasm approaching. Though not the orgasm of fisting oneself alone out of sheer painful need. But the intensity of finding satisfaction in the mouth engulfing every inch of him from pure boredom The feeling was enormous. Too great to waste bottled up in fright of scarring a boy in front of them.

Hiwatari attempted to focus on the movie. He had no idea what was going on but the T.V. seemed to imitate Satoshi's mind. Chaos, loud screeching, wails and cries; begging- though he hated to admit it- and screaming for release, salvation. A massacre of ten thousand kept inside for one teen to experience. The euphoria. The disaster.

And then the T.V. suddenly wasn't there. But blocked by a pair of teary, ruby eyes. "Can I si-"

From the flickering lights from the television, Satoshi saw Daisuke's innocent face.

At first nothing made sense. Why would Takeshi have his mouth down there? Why would Hiwatari look so scared? He questioned. Then the boy paused, after processing what it meant to find your two best friend's in the middle of such an intimate act. He watched Saehara, not once stopping since being spotted, slide the dick from his mouth, leaving a glossy layer of saliva.

Another cluck and Takeshi popped the cock out of his mouth, eying Daisuke. And with a grin said, "You wanna try?"

The boy stared at his friends. The curiosity visibly radiating from his body. He looked to Takeshi's mouth that was so very near Hiwatari's swollen member it made him cringe. Daisuke didn't recognize what he felt. It was foreign and uncomfortable but not bad. The heat rushing to his own privates urged him to accept Takeshi's offer. To explore and experience each other.

Uncertainly, Daisuke shuffled closer, dragging his knees against the wooden floor, and lifted teary eyes to Satoshi's flushed face. Every conscious part of the nonchalant teen seemed to refuse the idea of Niwa servicing him. But his body didn't share the same opinion as his mind. His cock ached and throbbed with need. The possibility of cumming without physical stimulation seemed imminent, as Daisuke's eyes performed better oral than Takeshi's skilled mouth could ever achieve.

"Niwa...Don't-" The teen's raspy voice called. Niwa inched closer, nearly rubbing his face on the sweltering manhood. Hiwatari breathed in deeply, feeling himself loosing control and fearing such an event. Who knew what he would do?

Niwa licked his lips before licking the slit of Satoshi's cock, lapping up the mess of precum daring to drip down his shaft. The teen gritted his teeth, on the verge of begging his friend to stop. A chuckle from beside him caught his diminished attention and a flare of anger sparked.

However, instead of yelling or even striking the reporter, Hiwatari found himself fisting Takeshi's hair, forcing their lips together, and engaging in a very rousing jumble of tongues and saliva. Daisuke ignored the show and opted to further his understanding of pleasuring a male body.

Satoshi's free hand clutched Niwa's head in uncontrolled desire, helping the boy fit the whole manhood in his mouth and choose a pace that both of them agreed on. His hips involuntarily jerked up, somehow forcing Niwa to swallow so much, his bottom lip brushed against Hiwatari's ball sac. The teen groaned into Takeshi's mouth, filtering out the most erotic noises to ever come out of Satoshi.

In one fiery burst of pleasure, Hiwatari spilled himself; throwing back his head, moaning in insurmountable ecstasy, cleaving Niwa's shoulder and Sahaeara's neck-completely loosing his self and introspective mind. He lay there in shambles. Not even attempting to piece everything into understandable data. One breath at a time.

"C'mon, Niwa. Don't waste it!" a voice yelled.

"But... It tastes horrible." The other replied, stumbling over pronouciation with a mouth full.

"Then share."

Hiwatari blinked instantly, out of the paradise that left him unaware and back to the present to witness Takeshi kissing Daisuke. White fluid dripped between the two and when Takeshi was finished swapping spit for sperm, a thick trail of cum connected them.

Hatred began to flare up in Satoshi again. His friend... Being violated by a tainted pervert. But then what did that make himself? He indulged in Niwa's blindness, being the first to take advantage of this confusion. Letting his rage calm, Satoshi felt at ease to see Takeshi wipe the mess from his mouth with a face similar to disgust.

"You're right... it did taste pretty nasty..." The reporter mused. Daisuke blushed, eyes wide with realization and looked up at Hiwatari, unsure of what expression to see.

The teen averted his gaze, not allowing himself to see his friend's assurance. He knew it was alright- everything that had just happened. But he didn't want to know that. He wanted Daisuke to remain brilliant. Innocent. And to look at the boy now would ruin every hope of attaining that.

"Saehara- What are you doing!" Niwa nearly shrieked. This forced the teen to look at his friend. Anger rose indefinitely.

Takeshi's hand slid off the boy's boxers to his ankles, dabbing in an area thought crude and revolting. His finger traced the ring of muscles separating tease from pleasure and when it slid in just a bit, Daisuke screamed out.

Hiwatari was up in an instant, pushing Takeshi away from Niwa with a gutteral growl. Grabbing the boy closer to him, Satoshi was about to redirect the other's need for selfish tainting when Daisuke spoke quietly.

"It's okay! Don't fight..." He placed a shaking hand on Hiwatari's chest, "I-I was just su-surprised..."

"Dai, I gave you plently of warning." Takeshi rolled his eyes earning a glare from the commander.

"N-... Not that... " Niwa's face seemed to be burning, "I mean... that it felt so good."

And in that moment, Takeshi's plans proved possible.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have a headache already." Daisuke pouted and sighed. Looking down at his math book, another sigh resounded. The problems were too difficult. He had always been average. But _this_ was different.

"C'mon, Dai. We're not even done the second question!" His 'master' proclaimed loudly. The reporter roughly jabbed him in the stomach, and though a whine of refusal wailed, Takeshi gave another.

Satoshi watched from the sidelines, anger growing rapidly on his face. Why was _he_ touching Daisuke? Sure, they had agreed to study at Hiwatari's apartment, due to chores at both Niwa and Takeshi's house undone, but that did not mean Takeshi had approval to _touch_ Niwa.

By the second question, Saehara had managed to meander Daisuke's body "accidentally". He was blantantly flirting, however, leave it to the innocent one to be the prey. Being perverted and unrelentless proved to accent Takeshi's bluntness even more so.

"Here, take these. It'll help your head ache." Takeshi plopped two pink pills in Daisuke's hand and passed a cup of water. Swallowing the pills, Niwa turned back to his math book, hoping the medicine would take the horrible thing away.

"I think we're done..." Daisuke mumbled, wiping his eyes while closing his book. His partners followed suit. Satoshi sat on his bed, content with the knowledge that his room was cleaner than Takeshi's, one more reason Niwa would like him better, without servants of any nature.

Niwa joined the commander, wrappng himself in blankets and resting against a pillow. Takeshi watched the two impatiently.

"Are you alright?" Satoshi asked, quickly putting his hand against the other's forehead. Finding the heat startling, he immediately pulled away. "Niwa, you have a high fever."

"I'm just feeling weird..." He drawled into the pillow.

"Water?" Though the reporter was already placing the cup to Niwa's lips. Drinking with little sips, aware that the water slid down his throat cooly, leaving a sought for sensation, Dasiuke began to drink greedily. Takeshi snuck his hand behind the redhead, grasping it forcefully.

Coughing out water, Daisuke reacted immediately, "Ah!"

Satoshi turned in surprise. That was a very loud and indecent moan. And it came from Daisuke. He watched Takeshi withdrawing his hand, barely keeping a grin off his face.

"N-no! Don't stop!" Niwa pled, a feral look glued to his eyes. He placed his gaze on Satoshi, begging him.

"What did you give him?" The commander snarled.

Takeshi shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "Daisuke's begging you. Are you gonna let 'im suffer?"

"Niwa, we should bring you to the emergency room." Satoshi got up from his bed, handing Daisuke his jacket, and retreiving his own.

"No!" The boy nearly shrieked. Recieving Satoshi's appalled face at the outburst, Niwa quickly explained, "I'm not sick. I just.... feel really hot... I-I mean I... want...."

The sentence ended with a slur of words. Takeshi leaned foreward, "You want what?"

With a blush Daisuke hesitantly finished, "I want to be touched..."

"Well, you can't ignore that." Takeshi smirked wider, digging his lusting eyes into Hiwatari.

The teen dragged his hand across Niwa's face, earning a zealous moan, and felt himself responding to the other's enhanced sensations. "P-Please." Daisuke pushed his cheek against Hiwatari's palm and accepted the commander's lips when he connected them in an unsteady kiss.

Daisuke eagerly opened his mouth, tangling their tongues in a seizure of desire. Takeshi subtly unbuttoned Satoshi's shirt, allowing himself an introspective look. The Niwa let out a dangerously sexual noise though Hiwatari worked to digest that as well. Satisfied with his plot, Takeshi unhinged Daisuke's shirt; Satoshi trading the boy's mouth for his newly exposed niples.

Saliva trailed from his mouth to chest but that did not stall Niwa. Only drove him more.

Brutally, Daisuke forced Satoshi back to his lips, though the sensations South were a little less than mind blowing, as long as the motions weren't going further South there was no need. Takeshi pleasantly enjoyed the show of tongues clashing, young adolescents groping and grinding for more friction, yet found merely watching was not enough.

To begin his own pleasure, he retrieved a bottle of lotion on a nearby table, that would hopefully get used, artfully loosened both of the fevered males' pants in front of him, and unbuttoned his own. Having thier pants undone seemed like a gift from the Gods, from Satan for all they cared, and granted Hiwatari access to Daisuke's wanton anatomy.

"Dai... You're mouth looks lonely..." Takeshi implied with a smirk. Catching an angry look from Satoshi and a pleading one from Daisuke, for the older teen had stopped kissing him when the pants were no longer a hinderance. Niwa, very eagerly, accepted the reporter's cock into his mouth, wondered by the frenzy of being suffocated for the second time, though this experience allowed less control. Debilitating yet arousing.

Hiwatari growled yet did nothing to stop this. How could he stop someone for doing the same thing he had done? He was not a hipocrit and would not start to be one. So he did not watch, but felt the bed shake with every thrust and heard every gag following. Ignoring this, Satoshi pressed his member together with Niwa's, pleased by the lewd sounds accompanying his choking.

"Mm... Dai... Doesn't your ass feel lonely now?" Saehara suggested impishly. Through many noises of sexual exploitation, Niwa managed crippled consent. Just from that, Satoshi could feel himself grow harder, adding another half inch to his seven. Daisuke obviously felt the pleasure coursing through his partner and moaned louder, as if two cocks weren't enough.

"You can't ignore that... He wants it from behind." Takeshi slyly pointed to the bottle of ointment conveniently posed next to Hiwatari. Observing that one hand was too difficult to control, Takeshi administered a glob into Hiwatari's hand. The commander noticed the glint of keen eyes drowned in lust. Pushing the image out of his mind, Satoshi nudged a coated finger inside Niwa's twitching entrance and watched as his debache form arched from the bed and cried aloud.

"Don't bite. Don't bite..." An urgent voice though no actions came with it.

Satoshi sneered at Takeshi's pathetic plea and whispered, "Bite if you feel like it."

"Yea... If you wanna have everyone knowing about Dark.... You know how that's gonna turn out."

A dull whining joined Daisuke's act to suck more, harder. Takeshi smiled. At bliss with how much power he was sanctioned.

Snarling to himelf, Satoshi shoved a second finger in, a bit surprised by how avid Niwa's hole accepted it. Another adulterated pitch radiated from Daisuke as the boy arched again. "Ugh... I'm gonna cum... Swallow it, Dai..." Takeshi murmered.

Satoshi had an instant urge to push the reporter away and steal Niwa's mouth for his own, but ignored this whim when the consequence of Dark's identity popped up. It wouldn't bother him, but Daisuke's reaction would be heart wrenching.

Knowing that if this didn't end by the time Takeshi was done, he would have even stranger things for them to try, so Satoshi forced his fist faster, attempting to carry Niwa over the edge to be nullified in a worst case scenario. He stroked the boy's nipples sloppily with his tongue, driving his fingers deeper and faster.

Daisuke clenched around the commander's fingers, donning a fresh coat of human fluids on the teens chest, as Takeshi groaned and spilled his seed down Niwa's grateful throat.

With the two scantilatingly lewd people satified, Hiwatari rested on the bed, against the wall, when Takeshi's eyes landed on him.

"You haven't..."

Daisuke peeked up and filled in the blank; with desirous intentions the boy creeped foreward. "Niwa, that's unneccessary."

"Like hell it is." Saehara smiled, an honest, enthusiastic xpression. Then Satoshi realized what he was planning. As both males equally peeled off the layers of blankets Hiwatari wrapped his lower portion up in to hide himself, he was at a loss when two tongues darted out and smoothed the coals under his skin.

Satoshi opened his legs more, allowing Takeshi to swallow him whole, after ordering Niwa to aid his sac. It felt like being swathed in moist muscles, bathed in adoration and seduction. Hiwatari looked down, witnessing Daisuke swaying his hips longingly, and as if Takeshi could read his mind, he grabbed a handful of goodness, slipping in a finger or two.

This made Daisuke lick harder, focusing on this one task while being pleasured from behind. Satoshi could feel his thought process diminishing, a normal occurance when Takeshi and Niwa were involved. Yet it still made him feel defenseless.

Though as his thoughts ebbed, a single question remained in his head. When was that pill going to wear off? He got the sudden depiction of Niwa realizing what he was doing, looking up with curious and wondrously innocent eyes, yet even more eager to continue. To experiment.

The idea traveled through Satoshi's blood stream, coursed to the most interesting build up of blood, and finding no where else to escape...

Muscles contracted, breathe hitched, heart stopped if only for a second. Silently, Hiwatari thrust upward, releasing all the estacy of the night on Takeshi and Niwa.

Breathing unevenly, Satotshi peered open with caution, instantly recognizing a similar event. However, when he opened his eyes, Niwa was wiping himself off with... a towel... that Takeshi must have planted. And the devious reporter zipped himself up and was waiting for the towel. Surprised at how calm Saehara was being, not showing any interest in further sexual actions, Hiwatari accepted that tiny piece.

Though inside Takeshi's mind he was plotting even more. "Just once more..."


End file.
